Crazy Times
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: Series of drabbles about Kurt and Blaine (Klaine) with them at Dalton, McKinley, one at each, after high school and before high school. I take prompts and the rating may change slightly in some, due to certain topics. R
1. How Klaine Got Their Name

First Friday after Regionals and all Nick and Blaine could hear were Kurt's muffled sobs.

"Kurt-" Nick started, a little to loudly for Blaine's liking so he had covered Nick's mouth.

"I'll go see him," Blaine whispered.

He tip-toed over to Kurt's side, pulling the covers up and climbing into Kurt's bed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hey," Blaine whispered.

He heard Kurt's sobs stop.

"I thought you was asleep," Kurt whispered.

"I was just about to fall asleep when I heard you crying," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded slightly, turning so he was facing Blaine.

"Don't leave me," Kurt muttered.

"Never," Blaine whispered, tightening his grip around Kurt's waist.

"Shu'up K-laine," they heard Nick say, yawning.

"Klaine?" Kurt asked.

"I think he tried saying Kurt and Blaine but it came out as Klaine," Blaine replied.

"Klaine could be our couple name," Kurt muttered.

"Better than Kurt CoBlaine," Blaine laughed silently.

Slowly, the pair fell asleep after their short conversation, and Kurt wasn't even worried about his skin.

The next morning Nick woke up to the couple spooning, smiling as he watched them before using this moment to get ready for the Saturday.

Blaine stirred at the sound of water running, seeing his face was in Kurt's hair. Smiling about the memory last night but then frowned. He never found out why Kurt was crying.


	2. Blaine meets the Hummels

Burt was trying to control the Hummel bunch. Jennifer was in the kitchen, busy making dinner with Hollie which meant Burt had to look after the rest of the kids.

"Lawson Dalton Hummel!" Burt shouted, seeing his son playing video games in the living room, still in his school wear. "Go put on the shirt your mother picked out for you."

Frowning, Lawson turned off the game and stormed upstairs.

Kenny wandered into the living room, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

"What's up, Kenny?" Burt asked.

"Nothing," Kenny replied, staring at the floor still, like it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"You can tell me. Or am I going to have to get Fraser to tickle you again?"

"I'm just worried. What if Kurt's boyfriend don't like us, dad? That puts Kurt in a bad situation," Kenny said, truthfully.

"Kurt's on his way," Fraser shouted.

"Kurt's boyfriend will love you all, Kenny. I mean, Fraser's girlfriend loves you, doesn't she?" Burt said.

"But…she's a girl, dad. Girls love younger kids."

"I love you, Kenny and I'm a boy," Lawson said, entering the living room, wearing the outfit Kurt helped Jennifer pick out.

"But you're my brother," Kenny stated.

"Well, if Kurt's boyfriend doesn't like you, which I doubt 'cause you are the most amazing kids ever, then Kurt would leave him. You all mean the world to Kurt, Kenny," Burt said.

"And to me," Fraser said, entering the living room, followed by Hollie.

Jennifer rushed into the living room, "The car has just pulled up."

Burt nodded to his wife, who went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

The front door opened and all the Hummels could hear was laughter.

"Mom, Dad," Kurt called out.

"In the living room, Kurt," Burt called back.

The kids turned their heads, including Lawson, to the doorway where they saw Kurt and his boyfriend. Their hands were joined by their pinkie fingers, which told Burt that someone was giving the other support. Burt stood up and walked over to Blaine, sticking his hand out.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt," Kurt said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Blaine said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine," Burt said, before stepping aside so the kids could be introduced.

Next up was Lawson, who looked Blaine up and down before introducing himself. Hollie followed and then Fraser. Kurt looked at Kenny who was still in the same position, staring at the floor.

"Hey, can you stay here while I talk to someone real quick? I have a feeling they need their best big brother," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded, "I can get to know your family a bit better."

Kurt smiled at Blaine before walking over to Kenny and kneeling in front of him.

"Want to talk to me in my room?" he whispered.

All he got in response was a nod and the pair went to the basement, which was also classed as Kurt's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Kendrick?" Kurt asked, knowing Kenny would be angry that he used his full name.

"Don't call me that," Kenny said.

"Tell me what's wrong and I won't," Kurt replied.

Kenny went into an explanation, the same one he gave Burt.

"Aw, Kenny," Kurt muttered, pulling his brother into a hug. "Blaine will love you. And if he doesn't I would find out why and if it's for stupid reasons I would leave him. Because nobody doesn't like a Hummel for stupid reasons."

Kenny smiled, looking at his older brother, "And I always thought you were like another older sister."

"That's really offensive, Kendrick. What if I was actually a girl?" Kurt asked, in a mock of horror.

"You would still be related to me," Kenny said, in a teasing tone.

"And proud," Kurt stated, pulling Kenny into another hug. "Are you ready to go meet Blaine?"

"Hundred percent. Oh and Kurt. Thanks," Kenny smiled.

"Anytime."

Kenny was introduced to Blaine, and Blaine loved him instantly. That may have had something to do with his Starkid t-shirt, but Kenny was still loved by his brother's boyfriend. And that night, embarrassing stories about Kurt was told, mainly by Fraser, and a bit of background information was given from Blaine. Even the story of how Kurt and Blaine met and the awful spying from a certain Hummel. But none of that really mattered, because the Hummels liked Blaine and Blaine liked them back.

**A/N - **_So if Kurt's mom, who I call Jennifer, had lived I'm sure they would have had a lot more kids and seeing as this was really AU apart from some parts Kurt even has an older of the Hummel Kids and Age;Fraser Declan Hummel - 18_

_Kurt Ethan Hummel - 17_

_Hollie Kimberley Hummel - 15_

_Kendrick Wayne Hummel - 12_

_Lawson Dalton Hummel - 9 (he was slightly unexpected and Kurt got to name him)_


	3. Babies Growing Up So Fast

Kurt and Blaine sat on their couch, watching a classic Christmas movie. Their four kids sat on the three seater and floor, making odd comments and small jokes about the film.

"Randy," Kurt started, hearing one of his oldest sons jokes.

"Sorry dad," Randy apologized, smiling.

There was another ten minutes of odd comments and watching the film when the door rang.

"I'll get it," Leanne said, jumping up from her seat on the floor.

They heard her scream and Blaine bounded to the door.

"Finn!" Blaine smirked.

His oldest daughter and his step-brother-in-law were sharing a hug with Quinn, Chace, Heston and Kya all behind them. Suddenly all the Hummel-Anderson children were surrounding them, giving hugs to their cousins. Kurt had also joined them, hugging his brother and then his sister-in-law.

"Hey guys. What a nice surprise," Blaine smiled.

"Well, you know. It's the twenty-second and it's tradition for us to come over to yours," Finn grinned.

"Apart from that year I was in labour with Heston," Quinn added.

"Not my fault I was a stubborn baby," Heston pouted.

"What you on about? You still are!" Blaine laughed.

"Liar," Heston frowned.

"You know, that's my brother your talking about," Chace spoke up.

"Think you can take me down now that your dad's taking you to boxing classes, eh?" Blaine grinned.

"Child abuse," Chace winked, bounding into Leanne's empty arms.

Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly to his oldest nephew. Sydney looked between her papa and her oldest cousin.

"You are two weirdoes'," Sydney stated.

Parker poked his older sister in the side, "Rude word."

Kurt and Blaine laughed at Sydney's face.

"Come on in out of the cold, guys," Kurt said, holding back laughter.

The Hudson's walked into the foyer, before going to the living room. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Finn and Chace were sitting on the couches, the rest of the kids on the floor.

"I'm heading up to my room," Parker announced.

"Can I join?" Heston asked, hopefully.

"'Course. You don't have to ask every time, Hes," Parker laughed.

"But it's polite so therefore, I must," Heston replied, sticking his tongue out playfully.

The pair went upstairs, soon followed by Randy and Chace. That left Leanne, Sydney and Kya with their parents.

"Well this isn't awkward…" Leanne said, before standing up and heading to her room, with Sydney and Kya following her ranks.

"Those two are like lost puppies," Quinn commented.

"They will find their way eventually," Finn said, taking his wife's hand into his own.

Kurt smiled at the couple, "Who thought that 'Finchel' was going to be together instead of 'Puckleberry'?"

"Don't get me started on 'Quick'," Blaine laughed.

"Okay you two, shut it. Not everyone knew the love of their life when they first met them," Quinn said.

"Actually, Blaine was pretty oblivious till just before Regionals," Kurt said.

Finn and Quinn laughed.

There was a comfortable silence between the two couples before Blaine spoke up.

"We have about six Christmases left with the kids."

"Don't say that! I don't want my babies to go!" Quinn did a mock pout.

"Your having another baby?" Kya asked, entering the room.

"No. What your mom meant was, she doesn't want you and your brothers to leave in six years time," Finn said.

"Oh thank god. I want to be the baby," Kya said, grabbing her bag. "And I would probably get a younger brother knowing my luck."

She walked out, her dirty blonde her blowing out behind her.

"I love our babies," Blaine smiled proudly.

"You cant smile proudly till they graduate!" Finn shouted.

The four stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

And in that moment, the adults felt like teenagers. The four felt like how they did in their last year together. Before Kurt, Finn and Quinn graduated. Before Blaine was left with Tina, Artie, Sam, Brittany and Joe.

**A/N-**_ Kinda Christmassy! I am not feeling really Christmassy this year, even though it's my first Christmas with my other half…Yay! Anyway, this is my future Klaine drabble with some loving Finn and Quinn! And in my mind Kurt and Blaine stayed together, Finn and Quinn got together before they graduated, same with Rachel and Noah, Tina and Mike just…stayed together, Sam and Mercedes got together and never broke up, Artie got married to some girl called Carla who is some girl who he met in senior year and Brittana is just endgame so, what can you say? *hugs and kisses for all* Bye noe._


	4. Remembering

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Anderson backyard, in the hammock, arms wrapped around each other. The Hummel and Anderson kids were all enjoying each others company on the early summer afternoon.

"Darcey! Hey Darcey!" Fraser shouted, looking at his phone. He was probably on facebook.

Hollie and Darcey were sitting on the stairs, drawing. Fearne, Kenny and Lawson were all discussing the latest video game.

"This is perfect," Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed his temple, smiling.

"I agree. Never thought Lawson and Fearne would get along to be honest," Blaine said.

"I'm glad they do though, otherwise it would be hell getting time to hang out with you," Kurt laughed, turning his head to face Blaine.

Blaine caught Kurt's lips in a kiss.

_Blaine hid in his bedroom, face in his bed. Darcey entered his room, with Kurt just behind._

"_Blaine, Kurt's here to see you," Darcey said, picking up Blaine's glasses that he had thrown on the floor. "And don't throw your glasses, Blaine. Mom paid for them specially."_

_Blaine grumbled something, unknown to mankind._

"_Hey Blaine. My daddy said you got some new glasses today," Kurt whispered._

_Blaine looked up to see Kurt kneeling beside his bed._

"_They make me look ugly!" Blaine whimpered._

"_Remember when I got my glasses?" Kurt asked._

_Blaine nodded, sitting up. His eyes red._

"_I hated them and it took me ages to like them and it took you ages to see me wearing them," Kurt continued._

_Blaine smiled at the memory._

"_I liked them," Blaine stated._

"_And that is why I brought them with me," Kurt said, pulling his glasses out of his case._

_He slid them on over his eyes, where they rested on the bridge of his nose. Blaine smiled._

"_You look cute," Blaine whispered._

"_You have to put your glasses on now!" Kurt protested._

_Frowning, Blaine walked over to his chest of drawers, picking up his glasses and placed them on his face._

"_Now you look cute too!" Kurt grinned._

_Blaine hugged Kurt, "Thanks for making me see right about my glasses."_

_Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek, "It wasn't easy, trust me."_

"_Will you two just get married already?" Cooper asked as he entered the bedroom he shared with Blaine._

"That was the best day of my life," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple again. "Because it was the day I finally realised I loved you."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again.


	5. Is he Human?

**A/N - **This was prompted by _Lady Luna Riddle_

Blaine sat in the back row, his head bent and phone in his hands. He was only here for himself, after all. He clapped with everyone else as Rachel Berry finished her second song.

"And if he is ready, Kurt Hummel shall perform," Tibideaux said, in that calming voice of hers.

Blaine was tempted to point out that this Kurt doesn't even go here but decided against it.

There was a short intercourse before whoever the Kurt dude was walked out.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and today I'll be auditioning for the role of…NYADA student," he said, in a high voice.

That caught Blaine's attention.

_Someone to hold you too close_

_Someone to hurt you too deep_

_Someone to sit in your chair_

_To ruin your sleep_

_Someone to need you too much_

_Someone to know you too well_

_Someone to pull you up short_

_To put you through hell_

Blaine stared at Kurt Hummel, wondering how he was human.

_Someone you have to let in_

_Someone whose feelings you spare_

_Someone who, like it or not_

_Will want you to share_

_A little, a lot_

_Someone to crowd you with love_

_Someone to force you to care_

_Someone to make you come through_

_Who'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_Of being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Somebody, hold me too close_

_Somebody, hurt me too deep_

_Somebody, sit in my chair_

_And ruin my sleep_

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive_

_Being alive_

_Somebody, need me too much_

_Somebody, know me too well_

_Somebody, pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive_

_Make me alive_

_Make me alive_

_Make me confused_

_Mock me with praise_

_Let me be used_

_Vary my days_

_But alone is alone, not alive_

_Somebody, crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody, let me come through_

_I'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive_

_Being alive!_

Everyone applauded, including Blaine. Brody grinned over at him, from where he stood next to that Rachel Berry girl. In that moment, when Kurt walked over to Rachel and Brody, Blaine knew he had just fallen head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel. And Kurt didn't even know him!

**A/N - **I know it's short but as soon as I read the prompt, this just came into my head and I had to write it! More prompts 'cause I only have two more ideas myself and there is another one _Lady Luna Riddle_ prompted! So that makes 3 more!


	6. Man Of My Dreams

**A/N - **_**Slight AUDisclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Glee related apart from my OCs.**_

Blaine was sat on his bed, in his shared dorm, looking at a piece of paper. _How could they do this to him?!_

He heard the bedroom door open, but he didn't move his gaze from where they were reading over and over again.

"Hey Blaine," he heard his boyfriend say.

"H-h-Hi Kurt," Blaine stuttered.

"What's wrong? You only ever stutter when something's wrong," Kurt said, dropping his bag down at the end of his bed and hanging his blazer on a hanger.

"My mom sent me a letter," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt, tears in his eyes.

"Saying what?" Kurt asked, putting his tie on the same hanger as his blazer and moving to his bag.

"We're moving."

Kurt stopped looking through his bag for textbook.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Where to?"

"They don't know yet. But Darcey let slip about me and you…" Blaine paused. "They are moving because I'm gay, Kurt."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, sitting beside him. He took the letter out of his hands and placed it on the bed before taking Blaine's hands into his own.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. No matter where you are. No matter how old you get. No matter how far we are apart, I will always love you."

Blaine smiled, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?" Kurt asked.

"Not being able to see you graduate and not being able to feel proud that my smart arse boyfriend proved everyone wrong. That he would be on Broadway. That he would marry the man of his dreams. That he lived the life he wanted to live."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I'll book you a plane ticket for all of those times. Especially the marrying the man of my dreams bit," Kurt grinned. "Because the man of my dreams will have to be there."

**A/N - **_**Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate…Thought I would post a drabble today, mainly cause I was bored and thought 'you guys deserve a present' and here it is. I like it. Hope you do to. Reviews?**__**Oh and expect a new chapter of **_**Next Year, New Year** _**from Caleb soon! I'm helping him write it!**_


End file.
